Serendipity
by CoolnSpicy Amu
Summary: "I-I..I never want to see  you again!" I bursted out the door slamming it right behind me as I storm downstairs. I..I just couldn't see what I just saw! I could feel tears across my face. I knew it was too good to be true.. Based on Amu's POV
1. On My Way

Serendipity

Chapter 1: I'm On My Way

Annie: Hi this is my first story w)b Hope you like it~!

Amu: Eh? What story is it?

Annie: It's a secret :3

Amu: Huh? o.o

Ikuto: Yo. What's going on?

Amu: What are _you _doing here?

Ikuto: No reason. Why? I can't be in here? *smirks*

Amu: Ugh, Annie does not own Shugo Chara or their characters~! *flailing*

(Note: This story= All Amu's POV)

Chapter 1: I'm On My Way

It was a nice warm day with the sun's light and heat coming across my face. I was sitting in the car seat looking out the window; this is it, my new town. I tapped my fingers across the window, my golden eyes glancing at the trees passing by. Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori, age 15; I am now going to be a freshman in Seiyo High School. It has been already four months ever since the school had started. I left my old school in the dust right when winter break started. I had all my good-byes, but I'm still sad, it was probably evident. I had to move here, which is also thousands of miles from my old home, due to my dad transferring work areas. They said it was best for me to explore, but I don't believe that. They always make decisions before even asking me. I decided to lean on the window and relax, and close my eyes while imagining being surrounded by my old friends at school. I sighed hesitantly and opened my eyes bring myself back sitting straight again looking out the window.

"When are we arriving in our new house, anyways? I feel like we've been here forever…" I said sighing. I looked over at my little sister, Ami, who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat. How can she sleep the whole trip?

"We're almost there, ok? About a good ten minutes, ok? Don't worry!" my dad answered turning the driving wheel to switch lanes. My mom was reading a map to navigate my dad.

"Papa!" said my mom, "Turn left at the next light, ok?" my mom commanded. My sister Ami is a lot younger than me, but I still love her so much! My dad's name is Tsumugi and my mom is Midori. My dad is a photographer while my mom is a magazine journalist, they're just average people. Although, I don't see why my dad needs to transfer work areas…

"Five more minutes!" my dad exclaimed eye balling his review mirrors. I looked at the houses nearby; they looked average but rather clean. We had to stop at a stoplight. Although, glancing at one house, I saw an interesting house. It was very large; maybe a rich person lived there… In front of this house was a beautiful blonde girl with large pigtails talking on the phone. She looked familiar but I couldn't get my finger on it… But soon we had to turn at the light.

"Look! Look! It's your new school, Amu!" my dad exclaimed with enthusiasm. I looked at the school building. It was really big and it had a big area, meaning that it was filled with gardens and lots of sport courts such as tennis, basketball, and even soccer! This was definitely bigger than my old school! I only saw a glance of it though, since my dad's driving was going a bit too fast to get a good look on it…

"Papa! Here it is!" my mom said setting down her map and pointing at a white house on the right side of us. I got closer to the window looking at the new place I would be living in. It was quite ordinary but very clean, plus, it had an awesome balcony that just caught my eye! I guess this is it then... I buckled my seat belt and did the same to Ami. I carried her and handed her to my mom once she got out so I can get my things. I grabbed my shoulder bag prepared for school and two luggages: one black and one red. My dad opened the door of the trailer hooked on the back of the car. It was full of furniture or boxes! My mom said it was fine if I picked my room first since I had to sacrifice a lot moving into the new environment. Of course, I picked the one with the balcony. The room was kind of cool, it was light pink decorated with red hearts, blue spades, green clovers, and orange diamonds. I kind of like it better than my old room!

I settled my stuff down, and decided to help out my dad. I went downstairs and out the door and carried some of the boxes either in our soon-to-be living room or even my own room. It was quite easy to tell since it was marked either "living room", "Amu's" etc. We got all of our stuff inside the room, but it was it was still packed inside the boxes. I told my parents I would be in my room unpacking, they nodded and I walked off to upstairs. I took a good look around my room to adjust to the new place. I opened a box and saw my picture album from my old school times. Just to get a nice memory..Maybe I should open it.

I opened the book and saw all my pictures. The first picture was of my and my friends at the park, another at the roller rink, and another one with us doing silly faces at school. I almost started to giggle. But then I saw the picture when we were all just having a nice time at summer… I miss them so much already...I could almost cry...I put my finger over the picture brushing off the dust. I remember Tadase...He was my crush.. I remember the day we both confessed to each other and found out that we both kept quiet but liked each other… But… a week after, my mom told me we would be moving... I was left heartbroken. Of course I had to share the news with Tadase and the others...Lulu...She was always making me laugh and we had a bunch of fun together… Nadeshiko…She was the biggest help in school and advising me. Not to mention so graceful and popular at school… Kairi..He was always so smart and always trying to protect us.. I started crying but wiped off the tears right away…I need to let go… I sighed and closed the book and left it on my night stand. I started unpacking more things. Mostly got furniture, but I also got my game boards and more albums. But then my mom called me.

"Amu! Time to eat dinner! Let's go, we're eating out!" my mom exclaimed. I came running downstairs putting on my shoes and a jacket. We've been here for awhile now, so it's already night time. We were on our way to a place called "Anne's Café." Wonder if the food is good there...Hmm…

Annie: Hope you liked it~! I might be writing more if I get reviews soon enough, I'll be writing up to chapter 5 and see how it ends up :3 But I still need your help! XD *flails*

Amu: Yeah, please review ^_^ My life can be interesting .

Ikuto: *blows in Amu's ear* Sorry tempted *grinning*

Amu: IKUTO! *flails with Annie* Stop that! It's really troublesome!  
>Ikuto: *bored look* Eh? You're no fun<p>

Amu: *glares* Well review

Ikuto: Hey wait, _where am I?_

Annie: Oh no reason~

Ikuto: *glares at Annie*

Annie: *whistles innocently*

All Three: REVIEW~!


	2. A Mysterious Guy?

Serendipity

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Guy?

Annie: Hi this is my first story w)b Hope you like it~! This is Chapter 2 :O

Amu: Eh? Writing again?

Annie: Yesh +w+

Amu: *sweatdrop*

Ikuto: Yo. What's going on?

Amu: What are _you _doing here? Well, again .

Ikuto: Are you always going to ask that when I come? *sweatdrop*

Amu: Annie does not own Shugo Chara or their characters~! *flailing while nagging Ikuto*

(Note: This story= All Amu's POV)

During our car ride, I felt weird…Just never seeing the place and thinking I'm going to be living here, is hard for me to believe… My parents parked the car in front of the café. The outside looked pretty old though, not too old but maybe ten years old. We all walked inside the café, it was old-fashioned decorated surprisingly. It was kind of cute though, I never see these cafes any more, it was nice… There weren't that much people, maybe 14? There was a lot of talking though, my sister Ami was eye balling the claw machine though. My dad won her a stuffed toy of a blue cat. I looked around trying to see my surroundings. Then I saw _her_. It was that girl from before, the girl with the big blonde ponytails that lived in that big house… I was glued in my footsteps looking at her. I wonder who she is..She still seems familiar…

"Amu?" my dad said interrupting my thoughts. "Everything alright there? You're in a bit of a trance..." he asked tilting his head a bit.

"A-Ah! Yeah I'm fine..Just spacing out a bit!" I said hesitantly rubbing the back of my head. We made our way to a table booth on the side of the window next to our car. We all ordered some eggs and bacon since we didn't know the place to well. I finished my food first, well had some leftovers. Maybe I should say hi to that girl..But I can't! It would be embarrassing! She'll think I'm some sort of creeper! But it would be polite…But weird! But it's also nice to get to know people..UGH I JUST CAN'T! I stood up right away. "Uhh..I need to go to the bathroom," I said glancing at my parents then walking towards the bathroom.

I fixed myself up a bit looking at mirror, fixing my hair here and there. But then..Suddenly, I just hear...Such a beautiful melody…It had sorrow feeling to it, but it was so soothing and pure… I snuck out of the bathroom and out of the café. I just have to find that music. Just what am I hearing? Is it a cello? What is it? No...It seems like...Like...Like a violin! That's it! A violin! I look around. It seems like… It's played in the park, across the street…

I walk towards the street and look and left and right to make sure I don't get killed by passing by cars. Who would be playing at night though? I run upon the pathway following the melody, and then I see a shadow of a man playing a violin! I found it! It has to be him! I try to see what he looks like, but the darkness is just covering him. I wonder who he can be... I go quickly behind the tree trying not to make a sound. The music is so beautiful up close..I can feel what he's playing...It's so sad though… But..Wonderful.. I would almost sing to it. I take a step closer but the music stops.

"Who's there?" said the man in the darkness. Oh shoot! I'm found out! How do I explain to him! I start twirling my hair, "Well?" he said again looking over at the tree I'm behind! I'm scared but I'm found out. "Show yourself," he demanded. I started to take a step until…

"IKUTO!" yelled out a girl! The girl revealed herself into the light. It's that girl! That girl from the house again, she must've heard the music too. The person so called "Ikuto" steps out into the light as well. He was a very tall man with blue cold eyes that matched the melody, navy blue hair, and a school uniform still with a violin in his hand. The girl ran over to him and gave him a massive hug. Maybe she's the girlfriend? Ikuto got out of her grasp and sighed of relief. He gently opened his case and softly put his violin the case and closes the case.

"Utau," Ikuto said, "please stop that, it's very troublesome…" he said sighing. Guessing that girl's name is Utau then. Utau stepped back crossing her arms looking mad like a child though. She starts tapping her foot.

"Ehh? But you never have fun with me anymore!" Utau argued. Ikuto sighed and started walking off but stopped by Utau grabbing his arm. "Ikuto! I've been calling you for so long, and when I finally find you, you just walk off?" she said letting go and looking at him. Looks like their close then. "Why don't you ever come home anymore?" she pointed out. EH! They live together? Guess they really gone to that stage… I sweat dropped.

"I'm busy," Ikuto replied boringly dusting himself off. "I'll just see you tomorrow at school, ok?" he said sighing. So they go to school together then. *_Bring! Bring! Bring! Bring!* _Shoot…my phone rang! I forgot about my parents! I started panicking and I hit my head with my hand slightly. But then I felt something on my shoulder…

"Who..." Ikuto said quietly, "are you?" he asked looking at me. I felt my heart beating since I was so surprise. I stiffened and stood like a statue! I was just too surprised! I look directly in his blue eyes, but then I unconsciously ran off! I ran down the same path I did coming here as fast as I can, crossed the street and ran to the door of the café. I panted catching my breath before I go inside. I go inside calmly like nothing happened so my parents wouldn't be so suspicious. I reach my parents table; they were all standing staring at me. My parent's face was full of worry and angriness at the same time.

"Where were you, Amu?" my mom asked in a harsh tone. She started tapping her foot against the floor's tile. She adjusted her glasses wanting an answer.

"Oh! I just wanted a little walk, and to you know..um..to get a good look of where we will be staying from now on.." I said laughing nervously rubbing the back of my head. My mom sighed of relief, I hope that's a good sign. I smiled, but my eye twitching from nervousness.

"Just tell us first next time, ok?" said my dad. I nodded and sighed of relief, but I still have Ikuto and Utau in my mind..I wonder, if I'll see them again… "And by the way, you have to sleep early, ok? Tomorrow is your first day of school and I don't want you to be late," my dad added. We rode the way back home, my mom still navigating my dad, and my sister fallen asleep already. Starting school tomorrow, huh? I wonder…If I'll fit in and be ok…Hopefully I will… We reached our new home; I go through obstacle of boxes in the house to my room. Another hard obstacle of boxes there as well.

My luggage are still packed, guess I have to finish some other time. I grab a futon out of my luggage pocket and lay it on the floor. It's a pink futon with a nice comfy pillow. It's not the best bed, but it will do for now. I grab my towel shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and face wash out of another luggage pocket as well. I think I'm going to take a bath. I take my stuff and place it in the shower holders. I take a nice shower about 10-15 minutes and I'm done. Grab my bottle of milk and I decide to drink it on my balcony, it seems so peaceful… After that I straighten my futon some more and lay on it. Time to go to bed I guess…New school…New town…New friends…New home…New people…I wonder if I'll be ok here…I sigh and cover myself with my pink blanket decorated with sakura flowers. "First day of school, huh?" I said as I drift off to sleep.

6:00am I wake up for the new school..I wonder…

Annie: Whoot! Got it done~ *dances* So how'd you like it!

Ikuto: Finally I'm here =A= But I didn't see Amu too much D:

Amu and Annie in sync: Oh shut up!  
>Utau: IKUTO! *glomps*<br>Ikuto: *sighs*

Amu and Annie: *sweat drops*

Ikuto: What is _she _doing here?

Amu: Now you feel what I feel :'D Anyways..REVIEW~! 3


End file.
